Turkey Day Disaster
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Gabriella invites Troy over for Thanksgiving dinner, and everything Troy thought couldn't go wrong... went wrong.
1. Turkey Day Invite

Turkey Day Disaster

a DiSNEY.MANiAC three-shot

Summary: Gabriella invites Troy over for Thanksgiving dinner, and everything Troy thought couldn't go wrong... went wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART I **

**turkey day invite **

"And, that, class, is why Thanksgiving is a perfect theme for a fall musicale!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed to the class.

"Do you even think that's a valid reason?" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Do you even think _anything_ Mrs. Darbus says has a valid reason?" Troy whispered back to Chad.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth! I see we're having a whispering party! Well, let me join," Mrs. Darbus said, walking over to the two. "You both have detention after school," she whispered.

"Aw, man!" Troy and Chad groaned.

"That reminds me! Turkey is, dare I say, awesome theme for a fall musicale!" Mrs. Darbus.

"Why is that?" a student in the class asked.

"Because, of course, it's—"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_ The school bell rung, signaling the end of school.

Troy and Chad got up putting there stuff up in their lockers, getting ready for detention.

Gabriella spotted them and walked over to Troy.

"You just had to talk, didn't you?" She asked to both of them.

"Well, I had to. I always get me and Troy detention on the weekends!" Chad exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"He has a point," Troy agreed.

"Anyway, I'll be waiting for you outside the auditorium when you finished. I have to ask you something!" Gabriella started walking off. She turned around and went back to Troy. "Just a tip, paint the biggest thing in there. More time consuming."

Troy and Gabriella kissed goodbye and she walked off to the vending machine, while Troy and Chad walked to the detention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe it!? Mrs. Darbus actually gave us a normal detention where we actually copy crap down! And it wasn't about drama crap!" Troy told Gabriella in disbelief.

"Are you serious? That's strange. Maybe Thanksgiving is doing something with her mind," Gabriella joked.

"Oh, yeah! What'd you have to ask me?" Troy asked.

"What're you doing for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Nothing. My family never does anything special for Thanksgiving. Or Christmas. Or New Year. Or Marin Luther King Jr. Day. Or Valentine's Day. Or Presidents Day. Or St. Patrick's Day. Or Easter. Or Halloween. Or my Birthday," Troy said.

"Well, I guess you can have Thanksgiving dinner with my family?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"With your family? You mean mom, dad, annoying little sister and brother?" Troy asked.

"And aunts, uncles, cousins, and family friends," Gabriella added.

"I don't know. I'm gonna be nervous. You know how I get when I'm nervous!"

_FLASHBACK _

"_Troy, present your project, please," Mr. Cyrus told him. _

_A series of burps, farts, and barfs started at one time. _

_When Troy got up, he smelled worse than a dead skunk left on the road for a year. He had vomit stains on his blue shirt, blue jeans and his shoes. _

"_Hi, my name is Troy," Troy said as he started to present his project. _

_END FLASHBACK _

"Yeah, I was embarrassed for you," Gabriella said. "But, come on, Troy! Do it for me?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'll think about it… no," he told her.

"Troy, just think about it. You're gonna spend another Thanksgiving alone in your room, staring at the wall, thinking about the next basketball trophy you'll get, in silence, when you could be having the time of your life with your favorite-ist girlfriend in the whole entire universe!" Gabriella told him.

"Come over to my house an hour before it starts," Troy said, unenthusiastically.

"Why an hour?" Gabriella asked.

"So I can practice in front of you to show you what I'm gonna do there!" Troy said.


	2. PreTurkey Day Disaster

Turkey Day Disaster

a DiSNEY.MANiAC three-shot

Summary: Gabriella invites Troy over for Thanksgiving dinner, and everything Troy thought couldn't go wrong... went wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART II **

**pre-turkey day disaster **

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Montez. I'm so glad to be here and celebrate the second-most wonderful holiday with you," he said in his best well-mannered male voice he could conjure up.

"Loosen up a little bit," Gabriella instructed.

"Hi, Montez's. I'm happy to be here to eat and enjoy the second best holiday," Troy said, still maintaining that well-mannered voice.

"Loosen up a little more," Gabriella instructed again.

"Yo, wazup? I'm here to get my grub on, so let's dig it, home-skillet biscuit!" Troy said.

"Tighten up."

"Hi. Gabriella invited me and I just couldn't say no," Troy said.

"Perfect," Gabriella said, walking over to her boyfriend and hugging him.

"You're gonna do great. Don't think about anything that might get you nervous," Gabriella said.

"I'll try," Troy told her.

"Now, let's go! We can't be late," Gabriella said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Troy! It's so nice you could join!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"I agree," Mr. Montez said.

"Gabriella hi me invited just I and no couldn't say me," Troy said.

"Translation: Hi. Gabriella invited me and I just couldn't say no," Gabriella said.

They walked off and Troy whispered to her, "I'm gonna do great? The 'do great' ship has sailed. And I'm not on it. I'm on the dock thinking 'Why wasn't on that ship? I spent over one hour packing my luggage and I the ship left me'."

Troy and Gabriella sat down on a couch and started talking about nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, gather round in a circle, please," one of Gabriella's many aunts ordered.

"Today, we have a special guest! Gabriella's beau, Trey," another aunt said.

"It's Troy," Troy corrected.

"Well, _Troy_, why don't you lead us in prayer?" an uncle asked.

_Oh no! It's happening. Gas building up in my stomach, air trying to escape up my esophagus and food waste is coming up with it. Just calm down and breathe slowly. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale. I'm fine_, Troy thought.

"Um," Troy started off nervously, his voice quivering. "Thank you…"

_Gas is returning. It's hard to keep it inside… so hard…but I can do it! I can_

SQUIRK!

_let a little bit out. _

"For this… wonderful… um… Thanksgiving…"

_It's returning again. I can't hold it in… _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSQUUUUUUUIRRRRRRRRRRRRK!

A long, high-pitched flatulence found itself an escape. Then a low, raspberry-like flatulence found itself out.

"Excuse me," he said quietly.

He could hear giggles from the kids and 'That is just rude' from the older ones. He peaked open his eyes to look at Gabriella. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Bless the food, amen," Troy added quickly.

A mirror was across from where he was, and he saw his face. It was an extremely deep red. He felt like all the blood from all over his body rushed to his face.

Everybody their eyes, he didn't look at anybody except for Gabriella. He knew she would comfort him.

"It's okay, Troy. It's going good compared to when La'Britani, my cousin, bought her boyfriend over here. The damages couldn't be repaired," Gabriella told him.

Troy felt a little bit relieved when she told him this.

"It's time for the turkey!" Mrs. Montez announced.

She got the turkey out of the oven and bought it over to Gabriella's table, which had Troy sitting with her.

Mrs. Montez starts cutting the turkey when…


	3. Turkey Day Disaster

Turkey Day Disaster

a DiSNEY.MANiAC three-shot

Summary: Gabriella invites Troy over for Thanksgiving dinner, and everything Troy thought couldn't go wrong... went wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART III **

**turkey day disaster **

Mrs. Montez starts cutting the turkey when it explodes. All of its contents went on Troy.

Gabriella got up and got something to get the turkey off of Troy's outfit. When she was directly behind him, Troy got up from his seat, backing up on Gabi in the process.

Gabi stumbles and eventually falling on a table that makes the table fall over. Macaroni was on the table and it ended up catapulting in the air and lands in the middle of a table with three people sitting at it.

Some candles were lit on the table and they fell to the floor. Of course, this resulted in a fire.

Troy was standing in front of the fire, scared stiff. Gabriella ran over to him trying to get him to move. Someone comes with a fire extinguisher. And, with bad aim, misses the fire, but foams Troy and Gabriella. So there they are, standing there in foam, in front of a fire.

One of Gabriella's aunt, whose furious about the whole thing, throws on the fire to kill it.

Troy is, obviously, embarrassed over the whole. "The 'do great' ship has definitely sailed," Gabriella said.

Everyone had evil glares on their faces, all looking at Troy (except Gabriella, who was just as embarrassed as this as Troy was).

_Checklist! Fart, check! Burp… uh oh. _

BBBBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLCHHH!

This belch did nothing but make the glares even more evil, if that was even possible.

_Updated checklist! Fart, check! Burp, fresh check! Barf… oh dear. _

Troy started gagging.

"Someone get a trash can!" Gabriella ordered.

His cheeks started to fill up with something.

"Quickly!" Gabriella yelled.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

BBBBBLLLLLLLLEECCCCCHHHHH! BBBBLLUUUUUHHHHH! COUGH-COUGH! BBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEECCCCCCHH! BBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

"Don't need the trash can anymore!" Gabriella yelled. "He does that when he's nervous. It happens in that order. Fart, burp, vomit. It's never fart, vomit, burp or burp, fart, vomit or burp, vomit, fart or vomit, burp, fart or vomit, fart, burp. Yep, always fart, burp, vomit."

BBBBBLLLLLLLLEECCCCCHHHHH! BBBBLLUUUUUHHHHH! COUGH-COUGH! BBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEECCCCCCHH! BBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

BBBBBLLLLLLLLEECCCCCHHHHH! BBBBLLUUUUUHHHHH! COUGH-COUGH! BBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEECCCCCCHH! BBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

Troy kept regurgitating. But have no fear. He stopped throwing-up… after five minutes.

Troy had to say something. He couldn't just let that happen without saying something.

"Terrible… chain… of… events?"

He could hear giggles and snickers scattered around the room. Eventually, it broke out into a chorus of laughter.

Everyone got up, walking up towards Troy. They avoided the pile of vomit that was so beautifully on display for them.

They started shaking his hand in congratulations. "We didn't have a disaster like that since La'Britani and her scene," Mr. Montez.

Mrs. Montez was next. "Troy, the way you were throwing-up, it seemed like you were three months pregnant!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Thanks for the wonderful Thanksgiving, Troy!" the aunt the put out the fire said, happily. "You and Gabriella clean this mess up," she snarled.

"Split personalities," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Thanksgiving! The next installment will be a Christmas one-shot named Tinsel Tournament! where Troy and Gabriella get in a fight using tinsel, and Chad and Taylor mysteriously show up and commentating the whole thing! Join back here on December 25, 2007 to see, or read, the whole thing.


End file.
